


You Could Fall

by watermelonriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (so don't get too excited lmao), Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e07 Ace Chemicals, F/M, it's actually set after that, mentions of oswald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: Just a little moment between Barbara and Ed post 5x07 :)





	You Could Fall

As Ed stepped out onto the roof of City Hall, he spotted Barbara sitting on the little wall that framed the roof. She had her back to him with her legs dangling over the edge. This was the first he had seen of her since Oswald had revealed their plan to leave Gotham via submarine. He had heard she had arrived today for some updates but when he finally got the chance to go and see her, she was nowhere to be found.

He wasn’t sure what had processed him to try the roof, perhaps it was the fact that it was so quiet up there, but regardless, he had found her. For a few moments, he watched her as she stared out of the ruins of Gotham before making his way over.

When Ed reached her, he leaned back against the wall so they were facing opposite ways. “You could fall,” he said, still watching her.

“I’ve fallen from bigger heights,” Barbara said without looking at him.

“I’m assuming you mean figuratively.”

Barbara looked at him for a moment and then leaned forward a little to look down at the streets below her. “Yeah, the last height I literally fell from wasn’t as tall as this.”

When she moved back and turned a smile on him, he didn’t return it. “What are you doing out here?” Ed asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” she said. “How’s the submarine?”

“Oswald’s looking into finding me some parts,” Ed explained. “Want to make sure we can get everything before we get too into it… In case I need to make changes to the plans.”

She looked him up and down for a moment as if she was considering his answer, before giving a little shrug. “You fixed your hair.”

Ed’s eyes looked up and then back to her. His hair had been cut a little shorter and pushed back to give it a neater appearance. “Oswald insisted, he said it was too distracting.”

“Doesn’t look half bad,” she decided.

She reached up and gently pushed back a bit of hair that had fallen out of place. Her fingers then softly trailed down the side of his face before falling back to her side. Ed stood and turned to face her properly, holding his hand out for her.

“It’s not safe up here,” he told her.

“I won’t fall,” she assured.

“I know.” And he really didn’t doubt it. She was being quiet and even a little nice but Ed knew she was in complete control. She was sat on that wall because she was confident she wouldn’t fall off the edge. He motioned out toward the city before offering his hand to her again. “Place is a war zone and you may be up high but you’re also out in the open. Anyone with their eyes in the sky or another rooftop could see you.”

She thought about that for a moment as she looked toward the other buildings. “I should be getting back.”

It wasn’t an exact agreement but it was something. When Ed didn’t respond, Barbara looked at him again. He offered up a small smile. Rolling her eyes a little, she placed her hand in his and leaned on him as she swung her legs around. Once she was off the wall, she realised that he was still holding onto her hand. He also seemed to notice because he immediately let go before offering her his arm.

She linked her arm through his and together they walked towards the door. When they reached it, he opened it but let her pass through first and as she did, she turned back to him for a moment and said, “I always said you and I would make a great team.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I'm sorry. This was actually something completely different that I started back in season 3 but never finished. After seeing the little Babs and Ed moments in 5x07, I decided to change it a little and post it :)


End file.
